The invention relates generally to a hanging support structure to which a conglomeration of seed treats or other animal food can be adhered and which can be easily fastened to a small animal cage or other supporting type device.
Many types of pets, such as birds, gerbils, mice and rabbits, are normally maintained in an animal cage that comprises a series of vertically and horizontally directed metal slats. These types of animals require a diet that includes a variety of food products. The difficulty is how to provide the food products to the pet animal in a way in which the animal can eat at a time of its selection. One such method Is providing a pre-formed food conglomeration held together by some type of sticky material and then placed or hung inside the cage of the animal so that the animal can eat as desired.
Conventional hanger devices used for supporting such a conglomeration of food are often times difficult to install, and therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved food or treat hanger design that may be easily installed in the animal cage without having to use any type of additional parts in order to effectuate the installation. It is also desirable to provide a food or treat hanger design which effectively retains the food conglomeration along the hanger.
Generally speaking, and in accordance with the invention, a hanger design to which a conglomeration of seed, treat or other food product may be adhered and which can be easily installed and effectively secured to most animal cages is provided. The hanger of the invention includes a shaft having a plate disposed at one end in a plane which is substantially perpendicular to the direction of the shaft. The plate has an outside surface formed with a pair of vertical ribs and an extending horizontal locking tab which together can be used to lock the hanger unit to a conventional animal cage.
In use, the plate of the hanger is disposed along the inside of the cage such that the extending locking tab is fitted through a pair of adjacent wire elements which define the animal cage. The locking tab is then rotated so that it is disposed perpendicularly to the wire elements, thereby enabling the pair of horizontal ribs formed along the plate to fit about the two wire elements. As a result, the hanger unit is secured along the cage. In other words, the pair of ribs prevents the hanger unit from rotating once it has been locked into position.
It is therefore an object of the present Invention to provide an improved hanger device to which a conglomeration of seed, treat and other food is adhered.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a food hanger which is easily installed and effectively secured to most animal cages.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an improved food hanger which does not require any additional parts in order for it to be secured to an animal cage.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the following description.
The invention comprises the features, elements and arrangements of parts described in the following description, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.